


An Important Occasion

by skinklegs



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9374030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinklegs/pseuds/skinklegs
Summary: Adrien is very excited to celebrate his first anniversary with Marinette. A little too excited, maybe.





	

Out of the tiny velvet box came the most beautiful thing she had ever laid eyes upon. The chain was sterling—no, white gold. It was so delicate, so soft and smooth that it felt as if it would melt in her palm. Lovingly cradled against that chain were six gemstones, each about the size of her fingertip. They were a deep azure, like the color of a moonless night; but oh, there were galaxies inside those tiny stones. All hues of red, gold, purple, and green wove tiny, star-kissed nebulae in every little sky. Hazy afternoon sun glinted off of the chain as she held it up to the light, and the colors quivered and danced as if alive. Awed, she drew in a small breath through her parted lips and let her eyes wander from one end of the chain to the other.

The soft voice beside her pulled her from her admiration. “Happy anniversary,” said Adrien, her boyfriend of precisely four weeks. His tone was hopeful and tentatively questioning, asking for approval; or, at the very least, some kind of response. A response she had heretofore, in her surprise, failed to provide.

Momentarily startled, Marinette turned quickly to meet his worried gaze. He sat next to her on the park bench, hands resting in his lap, fingers toying anxiously with one another. His lips were tight in anticipation, and his ears were blushing.

“Do you like it?” he prompted again, staring at her with his gleaming kitten eyes. “I was going to wait for a whole month, but it came early, and I thought...I mean, I was too excited to wait, so I...” He chuckled nervously and, as he spoke, moved to rub the back of his neck.

She searched a beat for her voice before finally blurting out, “I love it!” An elated smile swept across her face, and then followed the sweet, joyful giggles he so adored. “It’s beautiful, Adrien! Thank you!”

With that, she flung her arms around his neck, clunking their bodies clumsily together, and pressed an excited kiss to his cheek. On cue, his breath caught in his throat. The tips of his ears flushed cherry red; a blush he could feel creeping into his cheeks. It had been nearly a month since his lady had officially become _his_ lady, and butterflies still fluttered in his belly whenever she hugged him, kissed his face...or when he caught her staring, starry-eyed, at times like these; when they were alone.

For a moment, his hands hovered helplessly in the air. Before long, though, they settled comfortably on her back, squeezing her tight against his chest. She could feel his smile as he kissed her hair in return, then rested his head lightly against hers.

“I’m glad you love it,” he replied smoothly, satisfaction palpable. “I love _you_.”

The hint of playful smugness in his voice—coupled with the tickle of his breath against her ear—made Marinette giggle again. Carefully, she moved her head from underneath his, pulling away from his embrace just enough to look him in the eyes while she answered, “I love you more.”

He squeezed his eyes shut and bestowed a feathery kiss upon her nose, prompting more laughter.

“But, Adrien,” she continued, “how much did this cost?”

“Huh?” The blissful smile on his face faltered for a moment. “You’re not supposed to tell someone how much you paid for a gift, Marinette.”

At that, she simply quirked an eyebrow, clearly not satisfied with his answer. “Adrien,” she began gently, “the bracelet is beautiful, and I love it, but I don’t want you to spent too much money on me. I know you _have_ money, but—”

“But I don’t do anything with it,” he finished for her, reaching for her hands. “It just sits there. What’s the point of just...holding onto it when I could spend it on things that make you happy?”

Marinette’s lips tightened in an effort to suppress a smile. Her eyes flickered down to their hands and then, stubbornly, back up to his. “That’s sweet of you...but you don’t have to do that, okay? I love that you think of me, and that you want to make me happy, but you can do that without expensive presents.”

For a bit, he simply stared at her, searching her eyes thoughtfully. There was an innocent bewilderment in his gaze that reminded her of a confused puppy.

“Well,” he said at last, “I know, but...it’s our anniversary.”

“Our _four week_ anniversary?” teased Marinette, finally allowing herself a small smile.

Adrien pretended to pout, but the humor in his voice betrayed him. “It’s an important occasion!” was his rebuttal, words swelling with sentiment. His aim was for more laughter, and more laughter he received.

“Okay, okay. I can make an exception for ‘important occasions.’”

Again her eyes strayed from his—and the satisfied look on his face—to settle on their hands. She moved her thumb delicately across the back of his hand, and a single gemstone glinted in the light as she did.

“But still,” she added, “nothing _too_ extravagant, okay?”

Adrien watched her with a syrupy smile. “Don’t worry,” he said. “All things considered, it wasn’t that expensive.”

Marinette paused for a beat, eyes widening fractionally—along with Adrien’s smile. “‘All things considered?’” she ventured, equal parts curious and concerned.

“I had it custom made.”

Her mouth popped open as if to speak, but at first, no words came to her. She sat there a moment, wide-eyed and open-mouthed, watching Adrien try to rein in a prideful grin; then, finally, she said, “Of course you did.”

He snickered— _snickered!_ —and slowly let go of her hands. “Didn’t you see the back?”

“The back?”

Marinette lifted her newly freed hands from her lap, twirling the chain between her fingers. The gleam of the sunlight across the smooth metal highlighted a line of fine engraving in the setting.

_Happy anniversary, bugaboo._


End file.
